


The Purple Knight

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen, Two OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many know who Marcus is. The paladin that runs around and one-shots anything in your lord's path. The man who served Elbert, Eliwood, and Roy, through good times and bad. The legend that climbs to the tops of tier lists. A short story focusing on moments in Marcus's life, from pre-FE7 to the end of FE6. Spoilers for both Elibe games. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Knight

Marcus was only 15 when he first joined the Pheraean Knights. He had come from a dirt poor family in a small village, but his inspiration to be a knight was a simple one.

"To serve your homeland?"

Said the knight, looking over his application and test scores. The boy had combed purple hair, but his eyes were not blinking and intense in their gaze.

"Yes sir."

"And you say your father was a knight?"

"Yes sir." The boy's posture never slackened, and his stare didn't move.

"Well….I think we have a spot for you, Marcus. Your drills start tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes sir."

He was a boy that always followed his command.

XXXXXX

"Did you hear about that new recruit?"

"Yeah, he's climbing up the ranks fast! Maybe he'll be the commander one day…."

Elbert was only 17 when he heard about the "Purple Knight", and the tales fascinated him. He himself was a lad of great curiosity, and took his future rule as Marquess very seriously.

"Father, I heard the bandits around the Santuraz area have been dispelled with….?"

"Yes, Elbert. Our knights work hard, defending our land."

The two red-heads stepped out to the balcony, where their knights were training to live up to their reputation. The Marquess gestured.

"All of them….will serve you faithfully when you become Marquess, my son."

"All of them? I would love to get to know them, Father. If they are my subjects….then it's my job as future ruler to become acquainted with them."

"Hahaha…..my son, is there really a need? Knights do not question their duty or try to familiarize themselves with their masters."

But Elbert was a boy that liked to skate the rules. His green eyes scanned the yard, and saw the Purple Knight practicing his sword swings. Said knight was not smiling in the slightest, but he could see it. See his determination from the raw power in his eyes, and in the way his muscles rose and fell.

"Yes, father….but it doesn't work both ways."

XXXXXX

It was dusk when Marcus was putting his training equipment away, but when he turned to leave the barracks, he found Elbert. He bowed immediately.

"Lord Elbert….my apologies for getting in your path."

"At ease, Marcus. I wish to discuss something with you."

Marcus blinked. "With me, milord? Surely you jest."

"I do not. I've seen you training, and I've heard much about you. They say you're a highly skilled knight."

"Rumors will be the death of us all, Lord Elbert. I'm just a knight, and nothing more."

Elbert laughed. "Don't be so modest! Say….perhaps we can have a duel?"

"I cannot, sire. The mere thought of injuring you….that is unacceptable."

"Marcus…."

The heir sighed and looked up at the moon.

"The Pherean Knights are a cornerstone of our land, but that doesn't mean you're all not human. Can't we spar, on friendly terms?"

"….."

He tossed a sword to Marcus, who caught it with ease.

"Come. I won't hold back!"

Marcus rose to attention, but his stare only grew more intense.

"As you wish, sire. I won't either."

XXXXXX

"I heard Marcus even defeated Lord Elbert in a duel!"

"The lad's getting up in the world!"

Now 23 and much more experienced (leading squads!), Marcus was the talk of the whole territory, but he chose to ignore the buzz. Elbert lost the duel handily, but that only served to excite the youth even more. He wanted Marcus to be his personal bodyguard and give him pointers.

"Marcus, it's a beautiful day, is it not?"

"Certainly, milord," the knight replied with some humor in his voice. "A day that you should be using to train!"

"Bah….we train everyday, Marcus! It's bad enough Father wants me to focus on politics. Can't we just enjoy a stroll through town?"

"If you insist."

Elbert looked around at the vendors, and spotted a beautiful woman with purple hair reading a book. Her mouth moved quietly as she read the pages.

"Goodness….such a fair maiden greets my lucky eyes.."

"She's a noble one, too. I believe her name is Eleanora."

Elbert rubbed his head, cheeks now matching his hair.

"Perhaps we should take the long way back to the castle." His embarrassment only served to make his trusted knight smirk.

"Lord Elbert, she's not going to bite you. Didn't Lord Rodrick teach you about properly addressing a young lady?"

"Marcus, she's looking right at me. Oh gods, she's smiling. Is that a good thing? A bad thing?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

But as fate would have it….it was a very good thing indeed.

XXXXX

"What is your name?"

"Harken."

"And your name?"

"Isadora!"

The Commander of the Pherean Knights nodded, writing both of their names down. "Well well, it's not every day a woman joins our company. Do you two hail from the same place?"

"No, sir. We hail from different lands," said the blonde haired youth.

"I see….well your scores were something else. I think…..Marcus!"

The Purple Knight stopped in his tracks, still holding the sword and shield he was using. "Yes, Commander Broque?"

"I'll leave the briefing of our new squires to you."

He nodded, watching the two approach him with a bow. The girl's eyes were as blue as the misty sea, whereas the boy's eyes were a duller green.

"Sir Marcus," Isadora began. "It is an honor to meet you. They saw you felled a whole pack of bandits by yourself."

"Bandits that didn't even know the proper way to use an axe."

"They say you're quite friendly with Lord Elbert," Harken said.

"As friendly as any knight should be."

Marcus set down his own weapons and pointed to the ground.

"Drop and give me 500, cadets."

To his approval, both squires obeyed without hesitation. Marcus took the chance to pace the dirt yard where they were all at.

"The job of the Pherean Knights is simple. To focus on the protection of not only the royal family, but also our fair land. As such….my personal life is none of your concerns."

"Yes sir," the two said together.

"Your drills will start at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the two said together.

Marcus was a man that made sure his fellow knights followed command.

XXXXX

"I heard that Harken fellow is really powerful! He's got the strongest sword arm in the whole company!"

"Not as strong as the Commander!"

Elbert was now 25, but from the worry on his face would suggest he was far above that. Not only was he unsure of when to propose to his lover Eleanora, but his father's days were numbered. Illness was slowing him down considerably.

"Sire, relax. This is a simple meeting at Caelin."

Currently he was traveling to another territory in the Lycian League, accompanied by Marcus, Harken, Isadora, and a few other knights. His father was too ill to get out of bed.

"I can't relax, Harken. My great grandfather fell to disease as well. What if my whole family will end up cursed?"

"Then we'll just defeat the curse."

"Harken!" Isadora turned to glare at him. "Don't be so out of tune. Lord Elbert, everything is going to be fine. Lord Rodrick has taught you everything he knows, and he has expressed pride towards your accomplishments."

"Accomplishments? Surely you jape, Isadora, I can't even ask the woman I love to marry me! What kind of Marquess fails at such a simple task?"

"Sometimes the most difficult battles are the emotional ones," Marcus replied sagely.

"You're right, Marcus. It's settled. I WILL propose to Eleanora when we get back! I've already received her father's blessing."

They moved further, until finally they reached the main city. A paladin with a goatee stopped to greet them.

"Lord Elbert."

"Sir Eagler. How goes the family?"

"They're well, thank you. Lord Hausen has been eager to see his old friend!"

"Eager…oh gods, what if she laughs at me, Marcus?"

"Lord Elbert, I think you need to clear your mind and relax. Tea with Lord Hausen will do good to calm your mind."

"You're right….you're right!"

Marcus watched as Elbert entered the castle with Eagler, but before he could proceed, Harken's voice made him turn.

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"…..I see no need."

"No need? Marcus, Command Broque wants to give his position to you. Lord Elbert would be delighted to hear the news!" Isadora exclaimed.

The also-25 knight shook his head.

"His nuptials are approaching and so is his ascension to Marquess. My milestones mean nothing when compared to our lord's."

"Right. Our lives belong to Lord Elbert, above all else," Harken said seriously.

"As well as the future Lady Eleanora," Isadora added, leaving Marcus to smirk.

"I've taught you both well."

XXXX

She wasn't the only one.

"He's so beautiful, Elbert….."

The new parents of Pherae watched their newborn son, Eliwood, sleep soundly in his crib. Eleanora happily agreed to marry Elbert, but the twist came that she was with child very early into the marriage. Even better was the fact that Rodrick got to see his grandson in his old age.

"He is. What a wonderful child….the product of our love."

"He'll grow up to be so strong…." Eleanora cooed. "Eliwood….little Eliwood…."

Elbert put an arm around his wife, and smiled down at his son. The one that would one day save the world.

"Lord Elbert, may I come in?"

"Yes, Marcus."

Now 26, the Commander of the Phearean Knights stepped into the room and nodded at both of his masters. He gave a small nod to the baby Eliwood as well.

"What do you have to report?"

"Laus is arguing about a territory dispute. Lord Darin is demanding our knights withdraw from the delta sector."

"Again? Such an impatient man…..tell him I refuse. And if he has a problem, then our knights can reach an agreement."

"Yes sir."

"Elbert, aren't you worried about war with Laus?"

"No….Darin can be foolish and a little self-centered, but even he knows to not cause trouble over something minor as land. Lycia stands together, not divided."

XXXXXX

"Commander Marcus, my squad defeated the bandits to the east!"

"Good work."

"Commander Marcus, I finished the report!"

"Excellent."

"Marcus, can we play?"

The Purple Knight stopped in his tracks. Once again, Lord Elbert's 3-year old son was following him.

"Lord Eliwood….I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment."

Eliwood pouted. "But I want to play!"

"Yes, but…."

_"Play!"_

Marcus sighed and picked the red-haired boy up, moving him to his shoulder. "So I shall then, milord. What did you have in mind?"

"Hide and seek?" the boy suggested.

"I don't know about that," Marcus teased. "I'm impossible to track down. You'll never find me!"

"Yeah I will!"

Marcus set the boy down. "Okay….count to 20."

"You're on! 1…..2…3…."

Eventually he finished his count, but his mother had found him.

"Eliwood! You sly little boy….running off in the castle alone?"

"Sssh, Mama! I'm looking for Marcus! We're playing…." the boy had begun to check suits of armor and pillars.

"Hide and seek?" Eleanora guessed.

"Yeah!"

"Dear me, dear me. What shall I do with a silly boy like you, Eliwood?"

"Marcus…..where did you go….?"

"Darling, Marcus is a very busy man." Eleanora picked her son up and tickled his nose. "He's the commander of our knights!"

"So? He can still play with me!"

"But he has to protect you, first. It's his job."

"So…..if I become a knight….can I see him all of the time?" Eliwood asked. He was interested in Marcus ever since his infant eyes saw him for the first time.

Eleanora giggled. "Anything your heart desires, my beautiful son."

XXXXX

"Excellent form, Lord Eliwood. But you still have openings in your stance."

The 10 year old looked himself over.

"I do, Marcus?"

"Yes. See the way your legs are positioned? It simply won't do. Spread them out a little more."

Eliwood frowned, but his nod said that he was listening to every word his teacher gave him. Marcus was chosen to teach Elbert's son the basics of swordplay, a task he was determined to fulfill well.

"I think that's enough for today, milord. You have lessons with Lord Hector, right?"

The younger brother of Lord Uter was Eliwood's closest friend, and the two would train together at every chance they got.

When he saw the boy off, Marcus headed towards the training yard. He had grown a small beard in his now 36 years of age, and he was truly at his prime. Every new knight was intimated by his gaze and orders, but they fell in line quickly.

"Commander Marcus...have you gotten a present for Lord Elbert's and Lady Eleanora's anniversary yet?"

Isadora had appeared behind him.

"What a silly question, Isadora. We are knights. We do not give trinkets to our lords and ladies."

"So no, then?"

Marcus coughed awkwardly. "I'm…..searching for the perfect item. The task is a lot harder then it seems." Especially when the Marquess was your close friend.

"I've found just the thing, myself. Oh….it's so beautiful, isn't it, Commander? Lord Elbert and his wife seem so happy."

Marcus couldn't help but smirk slightly. Isadora was a hopeless romantic at times, although she always focused on her knightly duties.

"They do. Their love is vast, and their son is exceptionally bright. May fortune shine on all three of them."

Isadora nodded, and now Harken was following them.

"Good morning," he said.

"Harken. Did you find a gift for Lord Elbert and Lady Eleanora?" Isadora asked, her eyes playfully staring at him.

"…oops."

Marcus chuckled.

XXXXX

Lady Eleanora was 41 years old when her husband, as well as the knights that were with him, had gone missing. She was horrified, but she had to be steady and calm, to keep her people steady and calm. It is what Elbert would've wanted.

"Eliwood….are you sure you're willing to do this?"

Elbert's son nodded and adjusted the rapier tied to his waist. Marcus, now the same age as his lady, stood behind him.

"We'll find him, Mother. I swear my life on that. Isadora….you'll watch over her, right?"

The blue-haired knight nodded. The man she loved was also missing, but her priorities had to focus on her duties. Her eyes met Marcus's, and a silent plea was given to her commander: _Please find Harken._

"I shall protect Lady Eleanora no matter what."

Marcus nodded back, and gestured to the new recruit he had tasked with accompanying him and Eliwood. "Come, Lowen."

"Y-Yes sir!" the green-haired knight was nervous and a bit clumsy, but he was no slouch.

Two horses followed Eliwood's steps across the plains, with a village soon coming into sight. The same village targeted by the brigand Grozyni.

XXXXX

"Wow, is that the Purple Knight traveling with us?"

"I heard he one-shotted a berserker with a lance!"

Marcus was not in a good mood. Their investigation led to a shadowy group of assassins attacking Marquesses, and luring others. Right now, they had to fight off Laus soldiers to confront Darin and his son, Erik.

"Sir Marcus, is anyone approaching?"

It didn't help he was the chosen guard for the new merchant of the party, Merlinus.

"Keep an eye out yourself, Merlinus. A moment's death can come from behind…."

"Y-Yes sir."

Marcus was watching Eliwood and Hector fight in the distance. They were doing well, since at least they had the knight Oswin to back them up. Lowen himself, much to Marcus's anger, was missing key strokes.

"That foolish boy….!"

His ears heard the flapping of wings, and the threat became visible immediately: pegasus knights flying towards the tent, spears in hand.

"Gack! W-Who are t-they?"

"Lausian mice, Merlinus," Marcus replied. He grabbed his axe and charged forward, not bothered in the slightest by the fact that there were four of them and one of him.

He was worth 10 men.

Merlinus's jaw dropped when the axe cut through the four flyers with ease. The feat seemed amazing, but for Marcus, it was nothing special. Lord Eliwood commanded he guard their supplies, and that was what he would do.

XXXXX

"The wounded Caelin soldiers…..we have to help them!"

Now the party had fought off more of the assassins to reclaim Castle Caelin, accompanied by the Lady Lyndis and her personal band of knights. Eliwood and Hector were the first ones to charge forward, with the others following.

Kent and Sain were amazed at how fast and efficiently Marcus moved, cutting down any enemy with barely any effort to make a path for the weaker and slower members of the group.

"That's the Commander of the Pherean Knights…..!"

"He could certainly give General Wallace a run for his money."

The paladin sped through, using his shield to block an arrow for Florina, smashing an armored knight's armor so Guy could finish him off, and blocking the blade of Raven from piercing Hector's throat.

For Marcus, there was no task he couldn't do. Not when his lord and friend was still missing.

XXXX

"I've gathered some firewood, sir."

The group was traveling through the Dread Isle's thick forest, where the trail to Lord Elbert had led them. Marcus stared critically at the pitiful pile Lowen had showed him.

"That isn't enough, Lowen! Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis need more for warmth! Get more, post haste!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"And be quick about it!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Eliwood sighed when he saw Lowen speed back into the trees. "Marcus, that was enough wood. You shouldn't push Lowen so much."

"My apologies, milord. But it is my job as commander to make sure my knights do not slack off! He was fortunate enough to come on this quest to find Lord Elbert, and it is important he carries himself proper!"

"If you insist….."

Marcus nodded, but he noticed Eliwood was staring at the ground.

"Lord Eliwood…..we're so close to finding him. We WILL bring him back to Lady Eleanora."

"I worry, Marcus…..who knows what the Black Fang has done? Treachery in the league, assassination plots….my father didn't have to face all of this when he became Marquess."

"Such is the cross to bear for the title, sire," Marcus replied evenly. "But a lord is nothing without his trusted knights. And that support is what allows a Marquess to face the challenges of the day."

Eliwood nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Marcus."

But inwardly, the paladin had a feeling of dread….

XXXXX

A justified one.

"F-Father!"

Lyn and Hector were utterly shocked to see Elbert take his final breaths in Eliwood's arms, who was crying openly at his father's last moments. Nergal was taunting them in the midst of it all.

"Eliwood…..my son….."

Marcus, on the other hand, kept his stoic expression intact. A knight had to be a pillar to lean on when his lord was in distress, and this was the most pained he had ever seen the red-haired youth.

Elbert turned his head ever so slightly, and saw his old friend. His eyes stared at him, and he whispered something Marcus read from his lips.

_Watch over my son…Marcus…_

For the commander, this was his greatest failure. His lord was about to die….and he couldn't stop it. He had to go back and face his lady. He had to inform the knights back in Pherae.

Their beloved Lord Elbert….was dead.

XXXXXX

"I've penned a letter to Lady Eleanora, Lord Eliwood."

"Thank you, Marcus, that was appropriate of you."

The Purple Knight nodded, the shine of the moon lighting up his face. The group had managed to escape the Dread Isle, but the scar of losing his father was still affecting the boy.

Isadora had shown up with news of her own, and Marcus was grateful that her face stayed calm when she heard of Elbert's passing. She was always calm.

Lowen, on the other hand….

"Stop crying, boy."

"I'm not c-crying, sir."

"I see the tears dripping down your face. Stop it. You're not a child."

Lowen rubbed his face and nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, General Marcus. It's just…."

"…..?"

"Why did you ask me to accompany you? I'm not nearly as skilled as some of the other knights. And….we failed in bringing….Lord Elbert back."

"…you have a lot of potential, Lowen. I've been yelling at you this entire trip, and you've always followed every command to the letter. You've been getting better at battle."

"Thank you sir. But I won't stop here….."

The green-haired cavalier raised his sword.

"I'll keep fighting, for Lord Eliwood."

"I would ask for nothing else. Come. We should prepare to head back to Ostia."

XXXXX

Marcus was 42 when he saw his trusted knight Harken again. The group was traveling in a snow-covered region of Bern to take down the Black Fang at their stronghold, with the bishop Kenneth and assassin Jerme targeting the party.

Said knight had appeared in the middle of the snow settling down, accompanied by three swordsmen.

"Let's go. We have our orders."

But the second he saw Marcus's face, Harken stopped in his tracks.

_Commander…..!_

"Black Fang scum….you won't get a minute to carry on any longer!"

Harken watched Marcus speed through and cut down the other members with as zero effort as he remembered. When he was finished, he turned to Harken.

"So….you're not dead."

"…..I'm not."

"Explain yourself, Harken," Marcus pressed. "What happened to you?"

"Commander….is Lord Eliwood and Isadora with you?"

Marcus nodded. "I'll pose the question again, Harken."

The green-armored hero spoke calmly, eyes not meeting his superior. From the tone in his voice, something irreversibly bad had affected him.

"All of them…..were wiped out. Slaughtered before my very eyes."

"….."

"I couldn't save…..a single one."

"…"

Harken turned to face Marcus, his eyes almost blank.

"As far as I'm concerned, I died with them."

"…Lord Elbert is gone, Harken."

The blonde-haired man didn't make a sound at the fact. He laid down his sword on the snow and closed his eyes.

"…..he is?"

"Felled by the same group that you're working for. I think you know what has to be done."

"…..I can't face Isadora, Commander. All of this time….I've forgotten her promise."

"So you make amends, you fool. Pherae needs your strength. You are a knight, first and foremost."

Marcus noticed tears were falling down Harken's face, but the latter's voice was still steady.

"Why would you want me back, sir? I….failed. And our lord….is dead."

"Because I refuse to let you carry on this suicide mission. Lord Elbert has passed, but his wife and his child require our strength. A knight….cannot forget their duty."

Harken opened his eyes.

"…Yes sir."

XXXXX

After a rough campaign, the group had managed to save the young Prince Zephiel, defeat one of Nergal's key henchmen, and destroy the remains of the Black Fang to get to the Shine of Seals.

When Eliwood came back to the group, holding the legendary blade Durandal, Marcus saw the fire in his eyes. It was a fire of a boy that would accomplish anything his heart wanted to do.

Unfortunately, his sorrow would not end – his blade slaughtered the ice dragon that attacked, not realizing it was the dancer Ninian before it was too late.

Nergal taunted the group once more before disappearing, with Nils, her brother, screaming in agony at the sight. Eliwood broke down in tears again, but he made no sounds.

His eyes looked up, and he saw Marcus looking back.

No more.

No more would the Purple Knight allow despair to come to Elbert's family. He would've wanted no less.

XXXX

And just like that….the battle was won.

All of the Morphs were destroyed.

Nergal had been killed.

The fire dragon was slaughtered by Durandal and Armads.

Lord Athos was able to die with a smile on his face.

Ninian wanted to stay behind to be with Eliwood, and Nils accepted it, wanting her to be happy with the man she loved.

Yes, a man.

Said man was standing in front of his castle with all of his loyal subjects – Marcus, Isadora, Harken, Lowen, and Rebecca, changed for the wiser.

"Go on, sire. She's been waiting for you."

Eliwood stepped inside, and all of the guards stood at attention. All of them had been waiting for their lord to return. And return he did.

"Eliwood…..?"

The group stopped, looking up the stairs. Lady Eleanora was there, and she was sure it was a dream. A dream that not only did her son come back alive….all of her trusted vassals, including Harken, had come back in one piece as well.

"Mother," Eliwood greeted.

She ran down the stairs and embraced her son.

"Eliwood…..oh, my son! You…came back….!"

"I promised I would, Mother. Not only you….but Father and everyone in Pherae."

She cried happily as she hugged her son tighter, looking past him to her knights.

"Thank you…..thank you all….."

"There's no need to thank us, Lady Eleanora. A knight's duty….is to protect their lords," Marcus said.

Eleanora nodded, before noticing the aqua-haired girl besides Eliwood.

"Who is this, Eliwood?"

"Lady Eleanora….it is a honor to finally meet you…." Ninian bowed. "Lord Elbert….spoke so fondly of you."

"You've…..met my husband…..?"

"Sssh, relax, Mother. Our land is at peace now. And I'll be sure…to keep it that way," her son said.

XXXXX

Eliwood was 22 years old when his son, Roy, was born. Being older, wiser, and generally more accustomed to the world had made people point out how similar he was becoming to Elbert. Not that he minded.

"He's so….small…."

Ninian looked down at the infant half-manakete, who had a symbol on his forehead reflective of his status. The people of Pherae were captivated by their Lady Ninian, but those close to her….saw how tired her eyes were becoming.

She would not last to the year's end. Childbirth had taken a large toll on her energy.

"Lord Eliwood!"

Marcus entered the room, nodding to his lord and lady, then at the infant Roy.

"Marcus….what do you have to report?"

He passed a letter to Eliwood.

"It appears Lord Pent and Lady Louise have had another child. A girl this time. They're inviting you and Lady Ninian to Etruria."

The Count of Reglay and his wife had proved to be invaluable during the battle against the Black Fang: not only were they highly skilled, their political connections allowed the group to traverse Bern without danger.

"Are you the messenger of the castle, Marcus?" Eliwood joked.

"They say I'm not even human at this point," Marcus joked back.

"Hahaha! Well, we'd love to go….right Ninian?"

"We…could bring Roy…." Ninian murmured, but she stopped to cough. Eliwood looked worried, but luckily he had his most trusted knight to guide him.

"Lady Ninian, perhaps you should rest. I'll tell the servants to fetch you some tea."

"Yes….thank you, Marcus…."

XXXX

It was raining on the day of Ninian's funeral.

The half-dragon, half-human woman had passed on from her illness, something that was expected of her husband and the court. But it still hurt when it happened.

Marcus and his knights stood near the coffin, heads bowed in respect. Harken put his arm around Isadora, their rings on their fingers matching. Eleanora closed her eyes in sadness, holding her grandson in her arms.

Lord Hector was there with his little girl Lilina, although she was the same infant age as Roy.

Lyn was there was well, with Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil by her side.

Lord Pent and Lady Louise were also there to pay their respects.

Nearly everyone that had fought against the Black Fang was either there or sent their respects, but some seemed to have vanished. What of Nino and Jaffar? Or Renault?

Marcus stared at the back of Eliwood's form, who was staring at Ninian's dead body. She looked peaceful, but she would never get to know her son.

Once again…..despair had found its way into his lord's heart.

XXXXXX

"What? Bern has attacked Sacae….?"

Now 34, Marquess Pherae listened to the messenger's news, soaking in every detail. Lycia learned that King Desmond had been succeeded by his son, Zephiel, whom Eliwood had saved from death.

So why was he causing trouble?

"You're concerned for Lady Lyndis, aren't you?"

Marcus's hair was getting grey, but he was still Commander. Age was starting to slow him down, but he kept himself as sharp as he could.

"I am, Marcus. She says she's been happy living there. Bern….is the strongest country on the continent."

"The people of Sacae are noble warriors. If Bern has invaded their soil, they will not accept it so easily. Lady Lyndis is strong."

"…yes, you're right."

But news came a year later that the country had been conquered, and Lyndis – despite fighting until the very end – was killed in battle.

XXXXX

Roy was 15 when he saw Hector leave Ostia with the Lycian Alliance Army to fight Bern. Knights from all of the territories – Harken, Isadora, Oswin, Sain, Kent, and Wil included – had come together in spite of a common foe.

He watched the group leave, he and Lilina peeking out of the window where they were having lessons.

"They're going….."

"Don't worry, Roy, Father is the strongest warrior in the land!"

Roy nodded at Lilina's declaration. Hector always kept his raw strength up to par, despite the fact that his own father was bedridden these days.

"Roy, you have a visitor."

The tutor pointed to the door, where Marcus and two other knights had filed in. One had red hair, and the other had green hair.

"Master Roy, Lord Eliwood wishes you to return home."

"Oh….sure."

He ran over to his knights, giving a final nod to his best friend. Once outside, Roy got on Marcus's horse.

"Marcus…..how is Father?"

"Rebecca and Lowen are doing a fair job managing his health at the castle, milord. There's no need to worry."

"…"

Alan and Lance watched the remains of the army leave. They weren't new to the company, but they were commanded to be Roy's bodyguards.

"Marcus…..how come you're not going with them?"

"Lord Eliwood wishes me to stay behind so I can finish up your training, sire. Perhaps you yourself might be needed in the war."

Roy pointed to himself, stunned.

"Rest assured my knights will do an excellent job out there."

XXXXX

Lycia was in bad shape.

Reports and news were spreading that the army was having trouble, and Eliwood was too ill to go off an fight himself. In fact, after bandits attacked the castle, he revealed he had a plan.

"You want me to go with Lord Roy, milord?"

Eliwood nodded, his skin paling and his breath ragged. "I've employed some mercenaries on the edge of Bern to help with the effort. Merlinus will accompany you. Take Alan, Lance, and Wolt. Bors too."

Marcus nodded back. "We're to meet up with Lord Hector?"

"Yes. I trust that's alright?"

The Purple Knight was now 63, and certainly not in the prime that he once was. But he would never refuse a request from Eliwood.

"Of course, Lord Eliwood."

As he left to drag Merlinus from his quarters, he passed by Lowen.

"Commander…..you're going off?"

"Indeed I am. Lord Roy needs my assistance out there. Who knows how many Bern knaves will come after us….."

"…."

"Lowen, tell Rebecca her son is coming with me."

"Yes sir."

"And if I don't come back…..you are to become Commander."

Lowen's eyes widened. These days he was Eliwood's personal bodyguard, but his skills had improved to the point that he could best Marcus in duels.

"…are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Lowen."

XXXXX

"Hey! I see blood trails!"

Nino's son was the one that pointed it out to the group. Marcus could tell based on his hair color and eyes, but when he asked about her, Lugh didn't have a reply.

The ragtag group had increased in size: the mercenaries Eliwood hired, a cleric from Bern, the princess herself, a young mage, and a thief from an Araphen orphanage.

"Down here…."

Marcus and the others saw many dead bodies outside the castle….some from Bern, but mostly from Lycia. And to his shock, he found Harken and Isadora….both missing limbs. The savage strikes from wyverns, no doubt.

When the group entered the dungeon, they found a severely wounded Hector.

"Lord Hector!"

Roy ran over to him, and Elen tried to use her staff, but it was not going to work. In his final moments of life, he told everyone Zephiel was planning to bring back the Dragons.

His eyes looked up at Marcus, who stared back stoically.

"Marcus…do me…..a favor…..if you can…"

The paladin nodded numbly, still trying to get out the image of Isadora's head missing from her body.

"…..tell Eliwood…..I'm…sorry…."

XXXXXX

After some struggle, the group had managed to liberate Ostia and stop its rebellion, forcing Bern to retreat when Etruria jumped to their aid.

"We have to do what?" Merlinus asked, stunned.

"The Lycian Alliance Army has to go to the Western Isles to quell some bandits there on behalf of the crown," General Percival answered calmly. "After all, Lycia is now under our protection."

"But….!"

"That's fine," Roy answered. "It's the least we could do."

The group had recovered the legendary sword Durandal, and its shape and size was making Marcus somewhat nostalgic. Some Ostian knights had joined them, and Hector had hired some Illian mercenaries to help as well.

They weren't the Lycian Alliance Army in size, but it would have to do.

"Hey, Commander! Where are you going?"

Ignoring Wolt's question, Marcus moved himself to a small field outside the city. He walked up a hill, his bones aching.

Now he had a new objective. Continue to serve/protect Roy in this time of war. He was one of the few people in the group that knew of the struggles and bonds formed 20 years earlier. He had lost comrades and friends, but he would continue.

_So…..you two died together, just like you said you would._

Marcus closed his eyes and thought of Harken and Isadora. The two trained Alan and Lance when they joined, and marriage had brought them happiness. Despite that, they still wanted to serve as knights.

When it was discovered Isadora was infertile, they didn't have any other options.

"…."

It seemed like everyone was dying around Marcus. Lyn, Hector, Florina, Oswin, Serra, Wil, Sain, Kent, Harken, Isadora…..and Lady Eleanora had died due to illness when Roy was only 10.

Who was left? Who was still around? How many of his comrades and friends had to perish before he did?

Marcus lowered his head, and for one time in his life, allowed himself to cry.

Just this once.

XXXXXX

It was around the time the group had returned to the mainland where Marcus felt more cramps and pain in his body. Missing some attacks, having to call over Elen or Lady Louise's daughter….

It was the pain of getting older.

Roy, in contrast, was still so young, and playing tactician for the whole army was taxing on the lad. The group had been unable to find Mark, but at least Merlinus and Marcus were there to guide him.

When he saw Alan and Lance clear out an entire group of bandits in the Nabata Desert, he knew his best days had long passed.

He got to live to see himself decline, but his fallen friends died at their primes.

XXXXX

"Um….Marcus, may I ask you something?"

The group was now traversing through Ilia, having freed Etruria from the coup d'etat it was stuck in. They had the legendary axe, the legendary light tome, and the legendary anima tome. They were turning things around. Lycia would win.

"Yes, Lady Lilina?"

The mage stammered slightly. "How…..how do you think I can get Roy to notice me?"

"Whatever do you mean, milady? You're his best friend," Marcus smiled.

"Yes, but…..so many girls are always around him."

Marcus looked ahead. The dancer from the Western Isles was still flirting with him, and the half-dragon from Arcadia was still looking at him.

"Ah….I see. You hold romantic feelings for Lord Roy?"

Lilina blushed and looked away.

"…..I'll tell you a story, milady. When Lord Eliwood was younger, he sought out a flower for Lady Ninian. A flower that only grew in this region."

"What? All the way from Pherae…."

"Yes. He left without a word and didn't tell her, alarming the whole castle. By the time everyone was scoping the land from him, he came back, with the flower and a smile."

"How romantic!" Lilina exclaimed.

"Yes. Love makes us do many things, and if you do love Roy…..you'll continue fighting."

"Huh?"

Marcus nodded. "He's the leader of this army….he has to be focused on this battle. Victory is the only thing Lycia can accept at this point. Love confessions….might make things too complicated for him."

"…."

"But don't get the wrong idea." Marcus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should try your own gestures. Lord Roy is a smart boy. He'll notice you."

"You think so?"

Marcus stared down at the mage. Hector's passing meant someone had to keep an eye on Ostia's heiress, and while she was gentle and kind, her eyes had the same intensity as her father's.

"I'm certain of it."

Their fathers would be more than happy to have them together.

XXXXX

"The sacred bow, Miurge…."

Roy moved the weapon around in his hands. Sacae had been freed as well, and Bern's forces were being pushed back. The next step was to launch an all-out attack.

Marcus was sitting on a log to rest himself. Fighting seven tribesmen that refused to give up was a hassle, but Roy and the others pulled through.

His eyes drifted, and he saw the young nomad, Sue, offering a prayer for her deceased mother and father.

"Looks like we're going to fight them head on, Marcus," came a booming voice.

Bartre, now 43, sat down next to his old comrade.

"Indeed we are."

"….man, Roy's growing up fast, huh? One minute he's a kid studying, and now he's learning how to lead armies."

"That's a good thing. When Lord Eliwood goes…..Lord Roy will be ready to succeed him."

Bartre noticed the "if" was not added.

"Marcus…..I'm sorry I didn't fight with Lord Hector."

"Don't apologize. You were with your family. You're technically not a knight."

"…but everyone that fought with us….."

"….."

"…are we the only ones left? Besides Merlinus?"

"Isn't your brother-in-law still around?"

"Hell if I know where he is. It's….sad the more I think about it."

"A long time ago, you hated to think," Marcus teased.

"Hahahaha! Still got it, huh friend? I remember our glory days! Me chopping everyone down, and you….taking down armies by yourself!"

"You give me too much credit, Bartre. I'm but a simple knight."

"Don't be so modest, Marcus. That's always been your folly."

Marcus shook his head. "A knight must always have perspective. All of us reach a point where we think we can topple nations with one swing, but then….time and reality come in."

He watched Alan and Lance spar with each other. The former had the power, and the latter had the speed and skill.

They would be as great as Harken and Isadora were.

XXXXXXX

When the group killed the last of Bern's wyvern squad, their travels into the Shine of Seals revealed the weapon. The weapon that could match Zephiel and beat the Dragons.

The Sword of Seals.

Everyone watched (with Lalum squealing) when Roy picked up the blade and raised it high over his head. His eyes were clear and focused on task to come.

Kill Zephiel and end the war.

His eyes glanced at Marcus, wanting some kind of approval. Even now, the heads of Pherae turned to the man in their brightest and darkest hour.

Marcus smirked and gave a thumbs up.

His lord was ready.

XXXXXX

But the battle did not end there. Beating Zephiel took all of Roy's strength, and when the group rested a bit in the castle, they continued on.

They defeated the remaining forces in Bern's army that did not surrender.

They killed Brenya.

They entered the Dragon Temple, with Roy and Fa leading the pack.

Marcus was content to watch all of it, to see how much his pupils and the children of his comrades had grown. Klein, Clarine, Fir, Sue, Lugh, Ray, and Lilina had Roy's raw potential and skill.

He was glad that the future would be filled with strong and noble warriors when he himself went on to the next world.

And when Roy cut down the Dark Dragon Idoun in one slash, his heart swelled with an immeasurable amount of pride and joy for the young man.

Not a boy.

A man.

XXXXXX

"Father….we're back."

In the same manner Eleanora did 20 years prior, Eliwood came down the stairs to his son and his personal band of knights waiting for him.

"You have. Everyone is talking about Bern's defeat."

Roy nodded, and moved to hug his father. After fighting for so long….he was glad to be home. So was Eliwood.

The Marquess looked at Marcus. His eyes said it all.

_Thank you….Marcus._

XXXXXX

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Eliwood nodded from his bed, gesturing for his knight to come closer.

"Marcus….again I have to thank you for helping my son. He's grown so much, and it's thanks to you."

"Don't thank me, sire, everyone played their part."

"Nevertheless. You've fought long and hard."

"I have…."

Marcus wobbled slightly when he sat down in the chair next to Eliwood's bed.

"Marcus….we're both not as young as we used to be, huh?"

"You're not even 40, milord!" Marcus teased. "You've got years of living left."

"No…..the doctors don't think I'll live to see Roy's children."

"…"

"But you…..you're over 60 years old, Marcus. Most knights would be retired by now."

"Are you suggesting I do?"

"Do you want to?"

Marcus sighed and didn't speak again for a long time. "I….I've thought about it. These old bones aren't as sharp as they used to be."

"…"

"I've been a knight for nearly 50 years, Lord Eliwood. I've seen so many faces pass me by, both young and old. And now I've lived to see another lord sick in bed."

Eliwood chuckled.

"Marcus….I think you should bow out."

"….."

"You're trained so many knights, and you've always kept your cool. Many in Pherae want to be like you. Many want to be a knight of your caliber."

Marcus smiled. "Such is the goal I strive for, Lord Eliwood."

"….you've got some time left yourself, Marcus. You want to live your days in peace, don't you? You've earned it."

"Lord Eliwood…ever since I became a knight, I've always thought about protecting my lord. To walk away from that….feels surreal."

"….."

"But I can see future generations will be ready. They don't need me….any longer."

Marcus sounded bitter, but also content.

"Marcus….."

"The choice is yours, milord. What do you want?"

Eliwood put a hand on the paladin's shoulder, looking into his eyes. The man had trained him, helped him find his father, trained his son, and helped him defeat Bern.

He had deserved a spot in history's pages.

"I…..dismiss you from active service. You're free to retire."

Marcus bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood. You….are truly a wonderful man."

"And you, a wonderful knight."

XXXXX

Marcus stood outside the castle. He had turned in his weapons and armor, and while he wasn't sure what to do…..he knew he had served his land faithfully.

He stepped forward, passing by some squires.

"C-Commander Marcus! Is it true….Sir Lowen has taken command?"

"Aye. I'm officially retired."

"But sir….you were going to help me with my lance skill!"

Marcus turned and smiled at the two. Years ago, he would be worried about leaving his post for any reason, believing it to be heresy. But now….he knew he had plenty of knights to follow in his path.

"Ask Alan or Lance, they would be pleased to help you."

He moved on, looking up at the bright sun.

_Lord Elbert…..Lady Eleanora…..Harken…..Isadora….the future looks bright, wouldn't you say?_

The Purple Knight continued his walk, reflecting on his life. It would always mean less than the lives of his lord and lady, but there was no other way he would have lived: as a Pheraean Knight.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus is the man. He's served three generations of Pherae! How can you survive the beginning of HHM or FE6 hard mode without him? Who goes to villagers and rescues people? Who one-rounds people for you?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
